


What If

by DominikaDecember



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Toxic Relationship, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: A short ramble going on inside Credence Barebone





	

**Author's Note:**

> **BIG SPOILER ALERT**
> 
>  
> 
> If you guys haven't seen the movie, don't read this, don't spoil yourself, just go and see the movie and then come to ao3.
> 
>  
> 
> **ALSO ANOTHER SPOILER ALERT**
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to add the pairing of Credence and Grindelwald but honestly I don't think Johnny Depp has the chemistry with Ezra Miller like Colin Farrell so I'm gonna stick to the pairing above. I tried hard to imagine Johnny acting in the same way but I honestly can't. I was so many times at the edge of my seat just begging for Graves/Grindelwald and Credence to just make out. Also, it would spoil the movie for peeps who haven't seen it yet.
> 
> AND ANOTHER THING, their scenes were ~~obvious~~ to me queer baiting but the implication of the only potentially not straight potential couple in the movie being toxic and abusive really piss me off
> 
> I've no idea if JK and DY did that on purpose or not but that's the message I came out with from the cinema. Anyways, I'll rant about that on my tumblr, not here.

He hits me.

That's nothing new. Ma hits me all the time. It's not an unexpected occurrence. It happens a lot actually. But he is gentle with me as well.

I know what he wants from me. I know he started with using me. I know.

But the gentleness. I don't know how to react to that.

Never experienced it in my life. I don't know what to do. I just crumble at his hands. Every time I tell myself to stop, to not care. But he takes my battered hands in his larger ones and caresses them, heals them. And I believe in every word he says to me. I believe he cares. I believe he will take care of me. I know that one day I won't be able to stop these thoughts.

I know one day the urge to touch will be overwhelming. I try not to lean into him as he calms me down and holds me through the sobs. He pushes his agenda at me. Tells me what to do. To look for the child. But he still holds me. His thumb is on my cheek as I nod.

"Yes, Mr Graves." I say feeling regretful already as my agreement always cuts these encounters short. He got what he wanted and he leaves. But today it's different. He lingers a second more letting me compose myself. He steps back a little, the dark night casting beautiful shadows over his face. He pulls out his wand and dries his clothes before wiping away my tears. With his hand. I dare to look at him.

His face flickered with something I do not understand.

Second later it's gone and he's walking away whilst I'm left here in this alley wishing I knew better.

Then I go home. To the beating my mother has many times guaranteed me.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [dominikadecember](http://dominikadecember.tumblr.com)


End file.
